1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to video players, and more specifically, to multiple instances of video players.
2. Description of the Related Art
Complex web pages may require multiple instances of video players. For example, a website may include advertisement content, followed by television program content, followed by another advertisement, followed by the remainder of the television program content. The two advertisements and the television program may represent three separate instances of the video player. Existing video players may not be capable of displaying multiple video player instances because neither the player nor the hardware supports multiple video player instances. Thus, if a user attempts to open another video while playing a video, the other video simply will not play back or may only be capable of using software resources at a diminished bit rate.